


Points in Time and Space

by Jedi_Claire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Claire/pseuds/Jedi_Claire
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who stories, drabbles and poems.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 3





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic based on the end of the Christmas invasion. Suggested 10th Doctor/Rose. First published on fanfiction.net, if it seems familiar.

Disclaimer: Doctor who belongs to the BBC, and Russell T Davis probably owns this scene as well. I don't own anything but the idea of snow.

Humans are very odd, or at least English humans. They complain about the weather all the time, about rain, wind and sun, but when they see snow, they can't help smiling. Snow is cold and can cause dangerous accidents; when it melts, it can feel worse then a cold shower. But when it snows they smile, laugh and play games.

This wasn't real snow, it was ash. And the shooting stars were pieces of the ship burning in the atmosphere. It was not so wonderful then, but it was odd, how the Doctor and Rose smiled and looked at the sky with wonder.

The Doctor had wondered sometimes what it would be like to be human, to be nearly blind and almost deaf. But looking at them now, he saw them seeing something he couldn't see.

Rose was still holding his hand, looking up at the sky and seeing the possibilities, the stars they could travel to. He looked at her and smiled. For a moment he looked like a human, seeing snow.


	2. Feral Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth and claw, Rose, the host and the Bad wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies scurry in my mind, met my dreams about Rose and The Doctor and start breeding.

Rose stared at the creature, the person in the cage. For some reason she was thinking about Bad Wolf. She still couldn't fully remember what had happened, even now. She could only remember a singing, the Whisper…

The host in front of her, the unworldly presence that infused him, for some reason seemed to remind her of that singing. She had almost forgotten the other people trapped in the basement.

"So many questions…" he moved forward in his cage, so suddenly that Rose started back. "You have seen it too, there is something of the wolf in your eyes!"

Rose was scared, but not of the host, not of the men who had dragged her down here with the others. She was scared of the whisper, for it had started to sing again, in her mind. The world seemed to be turning gold, for a moment all she could see was a burning light. Then the whisper was silent again.

"I don't know what you mean."

The host stared at her with those black, unearthly eyes. "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon!"

For a moment Rose felt like she was burning again. The host seemed to shine silver to her gold tinged vision. The other people didn't exist, compared to all she could feel and see. She could see everything. Then she blinked, and could remember nothing, except for the whisper, and a fleeting memory of singing and golden light.


	3. What do you see in my eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's point of view, post regeneration and post the Christmas invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might, one day, own more Doctor Who then my beloved posters, but sadly at the moment Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

What do you see in my eyes?

Sometimes I can't help but wonder what you see in my eyes? I wonder because every now and again I see you looking at me, with the strangest look, a look of wonder and sorrow. When you see I'm looking back at you, you look away, but you seem to smile.

When I was in my fifth incarnation, they said I seemed like an old man in a young body. Ian had said that. I made him very uncomfortable, by looking so young compared to the old Grandfather he had known.

I don't think it bothers you that much, that I have changed. Rose, you don't have any idea how different you can be to any of my other companions. You have seen more. When I look into your eyes, I can see every star we have seen together. I can see the wonders of the universe. I can also see something else.

I can remember when the soul of the TARDIS had shown you the time vortex. I could see everything and everyone in your glowing eyes. I had once told you that I cold feel the turn of the world. I had wanted to explain who I truly was, to a girl I didn't know. You, when you were Bad Wolf, could feel the spin of the universe, the dance of time.

You could see it all. So, I can't help but wonder, at what you see now, in my eyes.


End file.
